


Tony Stark x Reader One Shots

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: A collection of One shots with Tony Stark and the reader.





	1. Driving- Tony Stark x Daughter! Reader

Tony Stark, Iron Man himself had fallen asleep in his workshop and you being his daughter found this hilarious. 

You had walked down to talk to him about something and just as you were about to about to open up the glass door that lead to the workshop you had noticed your dad sitting by his desk, arms folded over his chest, head tipped back slightly snoring. 

You stifled a giggle and opened up the door, you crept up to Tony and poked him gently. A few moments later he stirred and opened up on sleepy eye. 

“Hello Munchkin” he muttered, shifting in his seat. 

“Hey Dad, I wanted to ask you something” 

Tony yawned and looked at his daughter slightly worried what was going to come out of her mouth. “Go ahead” 

“Can you take me driving again?” You asked. 

Immediately Tony groaned at your request, the last time he had taken you out in one of his cars with you behind the wheel he had almost been scared out of his wits, it was worse getting in a car with you than fighting Loki or Ultron, well almost. 

“Honey I thought we discussed this” 

“Please Daddy” you pleaded fluttering your long eyelashes and snuggling up to him like a cat. 

Tony sighed, he couldn’t stay no to you when you made that face no matter how hard he tried. 

He laughed “fine” he replied getting up and stretching “but we’re going in a slow car” 

“Do you own a slow car?” You joked with him. 

A few moments later you were on your best behaviour as you drove through the streets that was until some idiot pulled out on you and zoomed off. 

“Fuck no” you muttered and put your foot down to catch him up “y/n! Slow down!” Shouted Tony as he clung onto the seat, you pulled up to the guy in question at the lights and when the lights turned green you flipped the over taker off and zoomed away. 

 

Eventually you returned back to your house and looked over at your dad. 

“So how did I do?” 

“Remind me to get JARVIS to talk to you about road rage” replied Tony, his heart rate gradually getting back to normal.


	2. Smile- Tony Stark x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just lots of fluff and some bad language. 
> 
> Song is Smile by Nat King Cole

Christmas time at the Avengers compound, you and Vision had decorated the place so it looked like a classy North Pole. You knew you should love this time of year but it also reminded you of your parents who had died together in a car crash a week before Christmas Eve, something you had in common with Tony as he had lost his own father in a similar way. So, this time of year made you feel a little gloomy. 

Tony had decided to throw a little party to take your mind off your parents and the thought of seeing a drunk Thor challenge Steve to a press up competition always cheered you up. You had emptied your wardrobe and still couldn’t find a thing to wear. You sat on the edge of your bed and stared at your clothes hoping to find inspiration when Tony walked through the door. 

“Shit what happened here? Did a Hulk tornado rip through or something?” 

“I can’t decide what to wear” you said crossing your arms and huffing like a little child. Tony smiled and walked over to his own wardrobe that had been left untouched. 

“I was going to save this until Christmas Day but I think you may want it now.” He slid open the white door, reached in and brought out a black dress bag. You stood up and stepped over the piles of clothes towards Tony, you reached up and unzipped the bag and gasped. Inside was a beautiful dark blue dress, sleeveless with stars all over it. The stars shimmered in the lamplight and a silver chain with your initial on it hung from the hanger. 

“It’s beautiful Tony!” You exclaimed. 

“Try it on” he whispered in your ear. You kissed him briefly on the lips and dashed off with the dress to the other side of the bedroom. Tony left to give you some privacy and before long you called out for him to come back. He was speechless when he saw you. The dress fitted perfectly, open backed exposing your shoulder blades and when you turned around, he could see the top of the tattoo on the small of your back that you got as a memory to your parents. The dress flowed freely downwards and ended in a little pool at the bottom of your feet, it wouldn’t be quite as long once you hand put on your heels. “Thank you, my love,” you said holding out your hands. 

“You look stunning” Tony replied taking them and kissing you. 

Later that evening in fact it was almost three o’clock in the morning, the party was winding down. All the Avengers had complimented you on your dress which made Tony’s ego grown even bigger which was an achievement in itself. You swayed slightly as you polished off another bottle of Prosecco. Natasha and Bruce had fallen asleep, Thor and Vision were playing on the PlayStation and Steve and Tony were having a heart to heart on the balcony. 

Peter, who was still too young to drink but had snuck a few beers past Tony anyway was the DJ and was currently playing a slow Christmas song. Tony looked over at you and saw that you were up again and left Steve outside, he spoke in Peter’s ear who nodded. Your boyfriend then made his way over to you. “Dance with me?” You said to him, Tony grinned at you, took your hand and pulled you into him as the next song began. 

‘Smile tho’ your heart is aching, smile even tho’ it’s breaking. When, there are clouds in the sky, you’ll get by’. 

You both swayed to the music and Tony sung along to the lyrics, you loved his voice but he only sung for you as none of the other Avengers knew he had such an amazing voice. 

“I love it when you sing” you muttered putting your head on his shoulder as Tony lead you around in a circle. 

‘Smile, what’s the use of crying, you’ll find that life is still worth-while if you just smile.’ 

Tony stopped you dancing and looked deep into your eyes. “I’ve been waiting for the right moment to do this, I was going to take you to Paris but with everything going a bit mad right now I haven’t had a chance so I’ll have to do it here.” 

Tony got down on one knee and you gasped, you were equally aware that Peter and Steve were watching your every move “Y/n I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?” Tony asked producing a small velvet box from his jacket pocket, he opened it and inside was a beautiful silver band with a dark blue sapphire in the middle and three smaller diamonds either side. 

You nodded, choking back tears “was that a yes?” Tony asked still on his knee. 

“Yes! Yes, Yes!” You exclaimed tears flowing freely. 

“Fuck y/n you worried me there!” Tony joked getting up, putting the ring on your finger and kissing you passionately then he yelled “wake up you lot! Y/n and I are engaged”


End file.
